I Want It All
I Want It All is the song featured in Total Drama Student Ambitions and it is sung by Bruce and Lorena. Lyrics Imagine having everything we ever dreamed Don't you want it? Maybe Can't you see it? Kinda Imagine first audition after college, I get the lead A part for me? Well, of course (yeah, right) You've gotta believe it Keep talking You and I, all the fame Sharpay, and what's his name? Sound exciting? Inviting Let's do it then! Listening Personal stylist, agent, and a publicist But where do I fit into this? With you, we can win Win the part? Think bigger Become superstars? That's better Don't you see that Bigger is better And better is bigger? A little bit is never enough No, no, no Don't you want it all? You want it, you know that you want it The fame and the fortune and more You want it all You want it You know that you want it You've got to have your star on the door You want the world, nothing less All the glam and the press Only giving you the best reviews Say it! I want it all I want it, want it, want it My name in lights at Carnegie Hall I want it all Can't you see it? Yeah They're gonna love me . . . I mean, us Red carpet, rose bouquets Crowd waiting back stage I'm with her, don't stop me, I'm not the paparazzi Invitations (oh) Standing ovations Magazines Yes, please Gonna be celebrities! Photographs, fan club Give the people what they love Now you're excited I like it Let's do it then Yeah! Times Square, jet-setter, sequels pay better New York today, tomorrow the world! Sold out shows? Think bigger And the Oscar goes to That's better Don't you see that Bigger is better And better is bigger? A little bit is never enough No, no, no I want it all I want it, I want it, I want it The fame and the fortune and more I want it all I want it, want it, want it I gotta have my star on the door I want the world, nothing less All the glam and the press Only giving me the best reviews I want it all I want it, want it, want it Radio City Musical Hall We want it all! Here in the spotlight we shine Look at who we are When Broadway knows your name You know that you're a star! Dance! Madison Square Garden! They love you! Thank you! Thank you all! It's Oprah calling . . . again She wants you on the show "They're gonna have to get back to you" I want it, I, I, I want it, want it I want it, I, I, I want it all I want it, I, I, I want it, want it I want it, I, I, I, I want it all I want it, I, I, I want it, want it I want it, I, I, I, I want it all I want it all I want it, want it, want it The fame and the fortune and more I want it all I want it, want it, want it I gotta have my star on the door I want the world, nothing less All the glam and the press Only giving me the best reviews I want it all Paris! London! Rome! Toronto, L.A! Sydney! Buenos Aires! Tokyo! Moscow! Bollywood! New York City! We want it all! Category:Songs